Associating devices using radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology is known. Typically, this is done by using an RFID reader to detect two RFID enabled devices one after the other, or together at the same time. The association of the two devices may be stored in a database. These and other existing approaches may be prone to unwanted associations because any two devices detected by the reader within a short predetermined period of time may be associated with each other.